Draco and Her
by CchelseaA
Summary: When a girl stepped in Draco's life, everything changed. Now, Draco has to face danger to save her from doing something imprudent. Will Draco make it in time to bring her back or will people stop him for saving a foolish girl?


Chapter One: Bloody Window  
  
The sun was flickering brilliantly as he continued to gaze out the window where there was nothing but the beautiful figures of nature. He was sitting alone on the corner of his seat, wearing his long, silky black rode and his blonde hair all straightened back. He sat, motionless; trying to figure what will remain and changed at Hogwarts. He held on tight at what seems to be his most private possession, his own journal. For the first time ever, he was trying to appreciate everything around him. The wind continued banging against the train's window and blowing against the tall trees that surround the open green fields.  
  
He heard girls laughing on the halls as if they were enjoying themselves. When he turned to see who it was, two rather large boys stepped in.  
  
"Draco," one said, "Potter and his friend are here."  
  
"Don't forget that annoying Granger girl," the other snickered, "her hair is twice as puffy as before!"  
  
Draco stared at the two bulky boys, Crabbe and Goyle, as if he just doesn't careless about the 'Potheads'. Crabbe and Goyle were rather surprised that he wouldn't even criticize Potter and his friends. They continued to stare at Draco.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," he finally said. The two boy's eyes widened. Crabbe shook his head and just left Draco alone.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, Draco," Goyle screamed, "what got into you?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco snapped, "just.just leave!" Draco sat upright trying to comprehend why he wasn't at all in the mood to torment Potter. He couldn't even remember what the main reason was on trying to make their lives miserable. Probably because his life was already miserable and for the first time, making Potter and his friends looked bad will not helped it.  
  
Draco gripped his journal tight. Thinking about his own pain made him sick. He felt scrawny and dense. Thinking about his own past made him furious. The last Hogwarts year was the worst for him. Never will he forget the time when that 'Pothead' won that battle. Thinking about the dance and his date, Pansy.  
  
He, abruptly, threw a fist on the window. He hammered it against the firmed glass, trying to rupture it through, hoping that his sorrow will go away from it. His journal fell off from his hand and slid down to the train's hall. He could see blood all shattered around the glass and his fist was covered with flesh. He banged his fist one more time until a voice called out.  
  
"What are you doing?" the voice said.  
  
Draco turned and with a big surprise it was a young girl. He moved forward and glared at her, "None of your business!"  
  
The girl looked around his corner then at the window and quickly stared at him.  
  
"What, I woke up and I just hated the view," he quickly said, "the sun made me sick."  
  
"You are one uncanny stranger," the girl smiled, "and a rather stupid one. I never met anyone who just hated nature. It's stunning and soothing."  
  
The girl stepped in and sat on his chair. Draco, without saying a word, sat right next to her. The girl took out her kerchief and ripped it in half with her own hands.  
  
"Give me your hand," she ordered, "I'll fix it."  
  
"Don't you use magic?" he asked.  
  
"You're not supposed to use magic out of Hogwarts," she answered.  
  
Draco studied her face. She was rather attractive with her long dark- brown hair and deep black eyes. Her face was round and when she smiled, two dimples on each cheek appeared. Her eyes reminded him of sweet butter milk chocolate and her lips were red like ruby stones.  
  
Draco watched at the unfamiliar person who was healing his own injury, "Who are you?" When the girl was about to answered his question, two other girls stepped in. "There you are," a blonde haired girl with glasses said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"What have you been up too?" the other interrupted while staring at the wounded boy and the bloody window. She was a red-headed girl with braces.  
  
"I know you," the blonde said, "You're Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled as if he felt that he was one famous person. He nodded back to the blonde girl.  
  
"Heard a lot of rumors about you," the red-headed said.  
  
"What rumors?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," the red-headed continued, "Mr. Malfoy went out with that girl."  
  
"You mean Pansy?" the blonde said while polishing her glasses, "Isn't that right, Mona?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mona was that girl's name that helped Draco with his wound, "let him tell his own story."  
  
"I never went out with her!" Draco thundered.  
  
"Typical liar," the blonde frowned, "like a true Malfoy."  
  
Both girls stepped out and went to the halls. Mona stayed behind.  
  
"Ignore them," she said, "they believe anything that comes to their heads."  
  
She then stepped out to the train's hall way, "I'll see you around."  
  
"How come I never saw you before?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm new," she said, "see you around."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came marching in with cupcakes and chocolate pudding in their mouth. They were stuffed with various candies that their cheeks turned pink. Draco looked at them and gave them a dense glare.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," he said and walked away.  
  
Draco stepped out to search for a new seat leaving behind the two giants. His fingers were still painful and Mona's kerchief stopped the blood from coming out. He doesn't know who she was, where she came from, but he felt something that he never thought would happened. He found a new seat and waited until the train stopped and another year of Hogwarts began. 


End file.
